The Predator
Predators (or as they're technically known, Yautja or Hish-Qu-Ten) hail from the Predator film franchise within the shared Alien vs. Predator universe. There have been many Predators depicted throughout the series, all of which are merciless, cunning and highly dangerous venators that kill not only for the thrill of the hunt but also because of the honor bestowed upon them when obtaining "trophies" after killing their game. Despite these almost primitive and abnormal standards, Predators do uphold a moral 'honor' code when hunting. Examples of this include, never killing the unarmed or innocent and never murdering a fellow hunter, showing that they do uphold a vague sense of dignity. Regardless, some Yautja has been known to go rogue and severely violate the honor code for their own personal gain. These "bad bloods" are considered disgraceful to the Yautja name. If the renegade passively accepts punishment then its most severe penalty would be eternal banishment. However, if it is less than willing to surrender then it will be swiftly tracked down and executed painfully by fellow hunters for its treachery. Many, if not most Yautja reside in clans, whom may either hunt prey as a union or hunt in solitude for a greater chance of obtaining the prize for themselves; the Predator featured in Mortal Kombat X hails from the 'Jungle Hunter' clan. Predators are iconic for their vast arsenal, not only wielding advanced technology, but also deadly weapons and hunting equipment, ranging from numerous bladed weapons, advanced cloaking technology, and powerful plasma-based firearms. Predators are also known for their constant association and encounters with The Xenomorph (Alien) species, whom only the most daring of Yautja attempt hunt. So far, there have been 5 different predators in each different league in CAW and all of them have been successful with an overall of 5 world title reigns altogether. Finishers & Signature Moves ''Predator "Willhem"(EWE) *'Screwdriver/Skull Collector''' (Vertical suplex piledriver) (2005 - 2007) *'Predigree' (Double underhook facebuster) (2005 - 2007) *'Hunter's Lock' (Strangle Hold Gamma) (2005 - 2007) *'Wrist Blade Attack' *'Hunter's Pride' (Rolling moonsault side slam) (late 2005 or 2006 - 2007) ''"Bad Blood" Predator(XWD) *'Hunter's Moon''' (Tombstone Piledriver) (2005 - Present) *'Preda Bomb' (Sit-Down Powerbomb pin) (2005 - Present) ''Predator(DMW) *'Trophy Maker/Pred Driver/Concrete Jungle''' (Vertical suplex piledriver) (2005 - Present) *'Warrior's Lock' (Eastern stretch) (2005 - Present) *'Hunter Strike/The Kill' (Running Palm strike) (2005 - Present) *'Secret Experimental Embryo Development (S.E.E.D.)' (Rolling moonsault side slam) (2006 - 2006) ''Predator(DWA) *'Heat Seeker''' (Spear) *'Prey Upon' (Emerald Flowsion) ''Predator(AWE) *'Prey Upon''' (Emerald Flowsion) ''Predator(CXWI) *'Tombstone''' (Tombstone Pile Driver) *'Shining Wizard' (Shining Wizard) ''Predator(UCCW) *Predecizer (Clothesline) ' *'Fame Blood (Leg Drop) ' Championships and accomplishments ''Predator "Willhem"(EWE)'' *Extreme Wrestling Entertainment/Epicus Wrestling Extremis (EWE)' **EWE World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **EWE World Tag Team Championship (1x, inaugural) - with Alien (1) "Bad Blood" Predator(XWD) *'Xtreme Wrestling Division (XWD)' **WWA/3XW/XWD Heavyweight Championship (2x) ''Predator(DMW) *'Dream Match Wrestling (DMW)' **DMW Championship (1x) **DMW International Championship (1x, Current) ''Predator(DWA) *'DeMuro Wrestling Association (DWA)' **DWA Electrifying Championship (1x, inaugural) **Nostalgia Battle Royal winner ''Predator(AWE) *'Awesome Wrestling Entertainment (AWE)' **AWE World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **AWE World Tag Team Championship (1x, final) - with Shao Kahn (1) ''Predator(CXWI) *'Combat Xtreme Wrestling Inc' **CXWI International Championship (1-time) ''Predator(UCCW) *'Ultimate CAW Championship Wrestling' **World Heavyweight Championship (1x) Predator(TMN) * TheM4gNation ** Solar Flare Championship (1x) ''Predator (UFW) *'Ultimate Fantasy Wrestling''' **UFW Heavyweight Champion (1x) **UFW American Champion (1x) **UFW Tag Team Champion (3x, w/Ghost Rider) **UFW Hardcore Champion (1x) **Season Two's Mr. Money in the Bank (Facebook Episodes) Category:AWE Category:DWA Category:DMW Category:EWE Category:XWD Category:CXWI Category:UCCW Category:UFW Category:Multiverse Characters